1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveying arrangement for processing printed material to printed products such as newspapers, journals, brochures, books or the like. The conveying arrangement is comprised of an intermediate conveying device receiving printed material from a conveying member and transferring it to a synchronously operating conveyor which is arranged downstream and is provided with pocket-shaped receiving elements. The intermediate conveying device comprises compartments rotating about at least one axis and formed by at least two opposed adjustable plates which in the approach area of the conveying member can be moved into an open position and then into a closed position for the further transport of the received printed material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a conveying arrangement is described, for example, in European patent document EP 0 380 921 B1. In this arrangement, the printed material which is supplied for processing while being suspended by a conveying member, for example, a transporting device, is received in the transfer area by a wheel with compartments which is driven in the same direction. Upon undergoing a rotational movement of approximately 180°, during which the printed material remains clamped within the compartments, the printed material is transferred from the open compartments into pockets of an insertion machine which is driven approximately in the same direction in the transfer area as the conveying member. During this transfer, the printed material, after release of the clamping action in the compartments, is accelerated by the centrifugal force generated by the rotating wheel and the acting gravitational force; when the production output is increased, this acceleration is also considerably increased. The reliability of processing is thus questionable.